1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly to a technique effectively applied to an in-cell liquid crystal display device with a built-in touch panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device having a device (hereinafter also referred to as “touch sensor” or “touch panel”) that enters information by conducting touch operation (touch pressing operation, hereinafter referred to simply as “touch”) on a display screen by the aid of a user's finger or a pen is used for mobile electronic devices such as a PDA or a mobile terminal, a variety of home electric appliances, and automated teller machines.
As the touch panel of this type, there has been known a capacitance type that detects a change in capacitance of a touched portion and is described, for example, in JP2011-36038. As the capacitance type touch panel, there has been known a liquid crystal display device having a so-called in-cell type touch panel in which a touch panel function is incorporated in a liquid crystal display panel. In the in-cell type touch panel, a counter electrode (also called “common electrode”) formed on a first substrate (so-called “TFT substrate”) configuring the liquid crystal display panel is divided for use as scanning electrodes of the touch panel.